


Competitive Ice Skating

by WriterofGotham



Series: Justice League One Shots [6]
Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Team Building, no editing we die like robins, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: “Why did you call all of down here? I was in the middle of something,” Arthur grumbled as he walking in the ice rink with all the Leaguers execpt for Barry.“I think you’ll like it. I see everything, I know every detail about all of you. I see all the security cameras feed from everywhere. I thought all of you would like to see this,” Victor told them cryptically, as he adjusted his hoodie.





	Competitive Ice Skating

“Why did you call all of down here? I was in the middle of something,” Arthur grumbled as he walking in the ice rink with all the Leaguers except for Barry. 

“I think you’ll like it. I see everything, I know every detail about all of you. I see all the security cameras feed from everywhere. I thought all of you would like to see this,” Victor told them cryptically, as he adjusted his hoodie. 

“I’m sure we’ll like it. I don’t mind the cold.” Diana said as she sat down in one of the seats that lined the ice rink. It was a dingy older rink that had seen better days the air was frigid, but none of them admitted to being a little cold. 

“What is it that you think we would want to see?” Bruce asked amused and annoyed. 

“I think it’s going to be great,” Clark said, “I wanted to go ice skating, but it doesn’t get cold enough in Kanas and I couldn’t exactly freeze the lakes over at home and no one notice.” 

“Just watch the show is starting soon,” Victor laughed. 

More people entered the old dirty rink that wasn’t at all like the ones on the Hallmark channel. They all took seats and waited for the main event. The Leaguers watched as kids came out and ice skated, they did turns and figures eight. They clapped and enjoyed watching them skate and be happy. The announcer appeared and stated, “Next up we have our teens who are skating to the song, "Human". I know you’ll all enjoy this.” 

The teens came and skated in a group effort that was better than the children’s and enjoyable to see. They all were wondering why Victor made then come. It was fun, but it didn’t make sense. Until the announcer said, “We have our adult division now. They will be doing it freestyle.” 

The adults came in and it was unmistakable who the man in a red sweater was. Barry was skating with five other adults. Arthur wanted to laugh at the speedster who was trying so hard not to use his speed while he was skating, he would rather fight a shark than admit it, but the kid was good. Diana saw that he was good at it, the other adults seemed to enjoy it too. It seemed to be relaxing the gentle swaying of the back and forth motion if the legs. Barry was happy doing it. Victor had seen the shoddy images from a security camera, and he was impressed by it still. Barry could slow down when he needed to. Clark wanted to join in it looked like fun to him. He was coming up with ideas for team building exercises that involved skating. The clapped the loudest after it and gave a standing ovation. Barry’s cheeks went scarlet when he noticed them in the crowd. 

Barry changed out of the skates and raced as slowly as he could to them. “Hey guys, I didn’t think you’d be here.” 

“Victor told us to come. We came.” Arthur told him plainly. 

“I thought you did well. How long have you been ice skating?” Diana asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. 

“My mom used to take me when I was a kid. I was so gawky she hoped it would help my balance,” Barry smiled at the memory fondly. 

“I honestly thought you were joking about skating,” Bruce said as he smirked a little. 

“I totally love skating, when I got my speed skating helped me be able to slow down enough to seem normal, plus I needed the practice with keeping my balance with my speed.” Barry explained, “I joined the group because I get a discount if I perform things like this.” 

“Is it hard? Because it looks like fun I really want to try it now,” Clark asked him. 

“Not too hard.” Barry smiled, “I can show you guys next Thursday, it’s free to come in and skate anytime.” 

“I own a skating rink in Gotham we can go now,” Bruce offered. 

“Is there anything you don’t own?” Clark asked generally wondering. 

“No,” Bruce replied in a joking tone. 

“Let’s go I can totally show you all how to skate,” Barry said as his smile got bigger and he looked like he wanted to run all the way to Gotham. “Let’s stop for food first.” 

The league spent the rest of the day with each other, Bruce bought them all lunch. It was another reason he was glad to be a billionaire, there was no way he could have afforded all of Arthur’s alcohol and Berry’s food otherwise. The ice rink that Bruce owned was unsurprisingly empty for them when they got there. 

All of them except for Barry fell many times. Each time they fell they were helped by one of their teammates after they stopped laughing. Bruce for all of Batman’s intimidating stature and presence it was all the funnier when he fell flat on his butt. Clark tried to glide and skate well, but the kids they saw earlier had more grace than he did. Victor didn’t skate well at all, he kept slipping and falling. He wanted to try and do better, but it was infuriating at the same time. Diana fell once. She had more natural grace and poise that helped her keep a steady pace making it so she didn’t fall. Arthur looked like he was going to fall and was having a terrible time stopping and starting. He couldn’t control the ice so he was out of his depth completely. 

The laughed at each other without malice. When they were all tired and didn’t want to skate anymore or couldn’t skate anymore they went to Wayne manor where Alfred Pennyworth had made them all hot chocolate and coffee.

“We need to have this team building exercises more often,” Clark said happily, he was getting to know all of them and he saw that they were good people to be with and fight beside instead of against. 

“I agree. Bruce’s rink is so much better than the cheap one I go to.” Berry said as he drank his tenth cup of hot chocolate.

“Every first Friday on the month, provided the world hasn’t ended then?” Arthur asked in a sarcastic tone. 

“Works for me,” Diana said.

“And me,” Victor replied.

“Let’s do it,” Barry said.

“Fine,” Bruce stated. 

“I was joking,” Arthur said as he made his coffee Irish.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone has a great day with family or friends!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit December 19th I went ice skating for the first time. It is so much fun! I loved it, and my descriptions were accurate, surprisingly enough.


End file.
